Much Ado About Yukito
by brandeee
Summary: When Sakura returns from her journey, she wants to tell everyone about everything she saw. Unfortunately for Touya, she really does mean everything. T/Y


A/N: Admittedly, a cute fluffy ending is probably impossible by now, given everything that's been happening in the manga. Please just accept this as a piece of my wishful thinking. There's also some KuroFay here... which I feel a little bit silly even mentioning since that ship must be close to devouring this entire fandom.

* * *

"...And there was this one world where everything was made of diamonds. And Fay-san said if I could bring some of them back with me, I'd be rich. But then Kurogane-san hit him with Moko-chan, and said that he mustn't say things like that, or he'd turn me into another one of him. And then, they were interrupted because Yuuko-san called to tell us..." Sakura continued on happily, not noticing the way her brother was staring at her. Yukito shrugged; there was apparently going to be no way to stop her from telling them _everything_. Touya poured himself another glass of wine. It seemed like he was going to need it.

"...But it was really interesting, you know, especially since I'd never seen a pink whale before. But anyway, that night, we all went out to dinner since we'd been able to make so much money. I had this really interesting soup that was made out of grass and peanut butter. Kurogane-san and Fay-san actually kissed over dinner, and I was really impressed, because I hadn't thought they ever would. Kurogane-san ended up yelling about it later though, because Moko-chan ate all his food while they were kissing. So Fay-san laughed at him for being upset," Sakura continued on with a child's instinct for saying exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"And Kurogane-san said, 'Go fuck yourself, you,' and Fay-san said, 'Why should I when I have you to–'" She paused for a second, sighed, then brightened.

"Oh, that reminds me!" she said, pointing suddenly at Touya. "When are you planning on asking Yukito-san out?"

Touya spat out his wine and began to cough; Yukito calmly slapped him across the back. "Don't choke, Your Majesty."

"Wha– You– What makes you think that I– I mean, that he–" he broke off, resuming his coughing fit. The high priest tried to hide the fact that he was laughing, without much success.

"Well, you see," said Sakura with a serious expression on her face, "You remember how I told you that we met the same people over and over in different worlds?"

"Of course, Your Highness. I'd heard all sorts of theories about that, of course, but it's exciting to finally have confirmation," chirped Yukito, beaming. Touya glared at his sister; he didn't like where this was going.

"Well, we were in this one world called, uh, I think it was something like Versisally. That's not important. But we had just come there from trying to get one of the feathers back from all of these polar bears– er, don't ask. Anyway, we were all exhausted, so Syaoran-kun said we should find a hotel to stay at. And when we found one, there were all of these people in fancy clothes milling around in the lobby, so of course Fay-san asked them what was going on. It turned out they were having a wedding reception there, and we were all hungry but barely had money for a room, so Fay-san suggested that we sneak in and eat the food at the reception. Kurogane didn't hit him with anything this time, so I guess he was hungry too."

Had this been any other time, Touya would have gone and found this Fay person and hit him himself for thinking that it was a good idea to turn a princess into a common thief. But as things stood now, he had changed his mind: he really, really _hated_ where this was going. Sakura, however, seemed to have no intention of stopping to save his feelings.

"So we get there, and you won't believe who it was that was getting married! It was you two, and I was very surprised. But you were so cute together that I thought I wouldn't mind. And if Fay-san is right, and the peoples' basic... their souls or whatever... are the same in every universe, then I think that my brother should definitely ask Yukito-san out right now!" she finished earnestly.

Touya stared. This was pushing it, even for her. Was his little sister demanding that he ask out the high priest, and do it _right now_?

"G– get out of here, you," he managed. "You just got back here, and already you're being as obnoxious as ever. Yuki and I are not going out, and we're certainly not getting married! Not now, not ever! What's wrong with you?"

"But–"

"No buts! Kings do not marry their high priests! It's just not done. Now go– go annoy that twerp or something," he finished, looking flustered and waving her away with one hand.

Looking indignant and sticking her tongue out at them both, Sakura flounced off. Touya sulked. "Dammit, if I had known she was going to go off with that stupid twerp and come back with ideas like that, I would have had him exiled ages ago."

"Well, it could have been worse," Yukito commented, shrugging.

"What? How? Yuki, now she's got some idea in her head that we should go and get married!"

"How? Uh, remember that time last winter when we didn't know she was going to be coming back early? She could've walked in on us then."

"_Don't you dare tell her about that._"

"Oh?"

"Try it and I'll have you exiled too."

"You can't marry your high priest, Your Majesty, but I'm pretty sure you can't exile me either."

"_Try me._"

Yukito resumed laughing as the king sighed and poured himself another glass of wine.


End file.
